Genus and species: Verbena hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Rap Pink Twoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Rap Pink Twoxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent 1206-3, a rose proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatented xc3x971194-2, a pink proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatented.
xe2x80x98Rap Pink Twoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new verbena cultivars with pink colored flowers, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and low trailing habit.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Guatemala over a two year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.